Mission catastrophe
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Colt offre son soutient à Fireball ce qui donne un joli moment d'amitié fraternelle entre les deux.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Alors que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Colt offre son soutient à Fireball ce qui donne un joli moment d'amitié fraternelle entre les deux.**

 **J'ai vraiment écrit cette fic pour montrer à quel point ces deux là se comprennent et s'aiment. Il y a une vraie relation fraternelle entre eux qui se traduit par leurs taquineries quotidiennes mais c'est une relation qui peut être plus profonde.**

 ** _Mission catastrophe_**

Depuis le début, cette mission avait été une totale catastrophe. D'abord il y avait eu l'embuscade des Desterados, le combat qui avait tourné au désavantage de l'équipe des Star Shérifs, le crash de Ramrod puis, le combat au sol qui avait été violent. Colt était épuisé. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'ils luttaient pour sortir en vie de cette planète et leur situation ne semblait pas vraiment s'améliorer malgré tous les efforts qu'ils déployaient.

Pour le moment, leurs ennemis leur avaient laissé un peu de répit, sans doute surpris par la hargne qu'ils mettaient à se défendre. Alors, Sab Rider et Aprille s'étaient mis à réparer Ramrod pours qu'ils s'arrachent de ce caillou au plus vite. Colt soupira.

Les combats, la fatigue, il était au bord de l'épuisement. Le jeune homme espérait que leur appareil serait en état de voler rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps ici. Déjà parce que les Desterados allaient revenir mais, ce n'était pas le seul problème.

Colt poussa la porte de la chambre des garçons et entra à l'intérieur. Contrairement à son habitude, Fireball étaient allongé sur la couchette du bas, tourné sur un côté, et semblait dormir. Colt soupira de nouveau et posa la bouteille d'eau et la boite de comprimés qu'il tenait à la main sur la tablette à côté du lit avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le bord de celui-ci. Il observa le jeune pilote endormi et posa une main derrière sa nuque en l'appelant doucement.

\- Hey Fireball !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Colt pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

\- Fireball !

Le jeune homme frémit et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pendant qu'il laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Colt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir à le réveiller.

\- Doucement Fireball, je suis là.

Le jeune pilote frémit une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne assise à côté de lui. Colt lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolé d'être obligé de te réveiller. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal, gémit doucement son ami en frémissant.

Colt lui pressa un peu la nuque pour le soutenir et tenta de garder son sourire pour ne pas lui montrer comment ces trois petits mots étaient en train de l'inquiéter. Dans le crash, Fireball avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour stabiliser l'appareil et il s'était cassé deux ou trois côtes qui le gênaient pour respirer mais, dans l'affrontement qui avait suivi, c'est un coup de feu qui l'avait atteint à l'épaule droite, transperçant sa poitrine de part en part et ne manquant son poumon que de quelques millimètres. Cependant, la blessure était sérieuse, suffisamment pour que Colt soit angoissé de le voir souffrir.

\- Allonge-toi sur le dos que je regarde ce pansement.

Fireball frémit et laissa son ami le manipuler pour le mettre dans la bonne position. Colt le vit gémir et pressa un peu son bras pour l'encourager.

\- Allez Fireball, ça va aller, j'ai retrouvé des antidouleurs du jour au Sab Rider c'était cassé la jambe. Ils vont te soulager un peu tu verras.

\- Où en sont les réparations ? Répondit son ami pendant que Colt inspectait son bandage.

Le cowboy savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette simple question. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait partir, c'était plutôt qu'il se sentait inutile. Fireball était le pilote et le mécanicien. Tout comme Aprille, il connaissait Ramrod sur le bout des doigts et pouvaient, sans doute, le réparer les yeux fermés. Être cloué dans un lit au lieu d'aider ses amis lui pesait. Le jeune homme n'était pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, il avait fallut que Colt fasse preuve d'une certaine autorité fraternelle pour que ce dernier accepte de s'allonger au lieu de les aider. Fireball avait protesté un long moment mais, à le voir aussi mal, Colt voyait bien que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ait fini par accepter.

\- Ils sont sur la bonne voie. Je pense qu'ils auront terminé d'ici une heure.

\- J'aurais été plus vite, tu sais, murmura Fireball avec une pointe de regret bien perceptible.

\- Je sais, mais toi tu es blessé, lui répondit Colt en le regardant gémir de douleur en frémissant.

Fireball ne lui répondit rien et Colt lui pressa le bras pour capter son attention.

\- Allez Fireball, je vais t'aider à te redresser pour que tu prennes ces deux comprimés. Ils vont te soulager un peu.

Fireball hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Colt qu'il était d'accord et le tireur d'élite glissa ses bras sous la poitrine de son ami pour l'aider à se redresser. Fireball grimaça et lutta pour tenter de retenir un gémissement de douleur qui fini par lui échapper. Colt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait réellement mal. Ce n'était pas deux comprimés qui le soulageraient. Fireball avait besoin de médecins et d'un séjour à l'hôpital. Il avait du mal à respirer à cause de ses côtes brisés et la teinte légèrement bleuté de ses lèvres prouvait que tout son corps était en souffrance. Colt se déplaça pour s'asseoir plus haut sur le lit, faisant en sorte que le dos de son ami repose contre son épaule pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Sa main se posa sur son front, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as de la fièvre Fireball.

\- Je sais… ça doit venir de mes côtes… J'ai peut-être une lésion interne.

Il frémit et Colt sentit son inquiétude s'accroître un peu plus. Il souffrait et il n'allait pas bien. C'était une évidence… Colt ouvrit la petite bouteille d'eau et lui mit dans les mains. Puis, il lui déposa les deux comprimés dans l'autre main. Fireball lui fit un léger sourire et mit les comprimés dans la bouche avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Son corps frémit en se rendant compte à quel point il avait soif et, à petite gorgée, il fini la bouteille sous le regard satisfait de Colt qui le tenait toujours contre lui.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais soif.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien… Allez, laisse-moi te rallonger.

Fireball hocha la tête et Colt le rallongea avec prudence, sentant son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir une nouvelle fois. Mais, il ne dit rien, l'observant fermer les yeux pour tenter de cacher à quel point il avait mal. Colt soupira et remonta doucement les couvertures sur lui avant de se redresser mais, il n'eu pas le temps de finir son geste. La main de Fireball agrippa la sienne et son ami ouvrit les yeux en murmurant tout en gémissant de douleur.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu ?

Colt frémit devant la douleur qui émanait de cette supplique.

\- Bien sûr mon grand, répondit avec tendresse le cow-boy en se laissant retomber assis sur le bord du lit.

Fireball frémit et ferma les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi… Avec tout ce qui nous entoure tu as surement mieux à faire…

\- Non, répondit Colt en lui serrant la main. Pour l'instant les Desterados se sont repliés et je ne peux pas vraiment aider Sab Rider et Aprille parce que je ne suis pas vraiment mécano…

Fireball frémit une nouvelle fois et Colt passa une main sur son front tout en lui souriant.

\- Alors, bien sûr que je peux rester là… Tiens, j'ai une idée. Essaie de reculer un peu contre le mur sans te faire mal.

Fireball ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, lui obéi et Colt s'allongea prudemment sur le bord du lit. Il glissa un bras sous la tête de Fireball et l'attira doucement dans ses bras. Le jeune pilote frémit et sans dire un mot, il blottit sa tête au creux du cou de Colt en se pelotonnant contre lui, heureux qu'il lui offre cette petite marque d'affection, lui qui avait si mal.

\- Voilà petit frère, murmura Colt en le serrant contre lui. Maintenant ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir un peu.

\- Merci, murmura doucement Fireball.

\- C'est normal… Endors-toi… Je suis là…

Un tremblement traversa le corps épuisé du jeune homme qui laissa ses yeux se fermer, plongeant dans un sommeil bienvenu dans les bras de ce grand frère de cœur.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Fireball frémit doucement, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son ami. Il bougea légèrement et Colt posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? Tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure.

Un tremblement le parcouru et Fireball fit mine de s'arracher des bras de Colt qui le retint contre lui.

\- Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque. Comment est la douleur ?

\- Elle va mieux… Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu as sans doute, bien mieux à faire.

\- Non, pour le moment, rien n'est plus important que la douleur de mon petit frère.

Fireball redressa la tête vers lui et Colt lui sourit.

\- Tout ton corps me montre que tu as mal. Tu es épuisé… C'est normal que je t'offre mon soutien petit frère.

\- Merci d'être là… Murmura Fireball ému par la réponse de son ami. J'ai tellement mal.

\- Je sais… J'ai pas grand-chose pour te soulager mais tu auras au moins mes bras pour te réfugier…

\- Merci… Répéta une nouvelle fois Fireball en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Colt.

\- Arrête de me remercier, lui répondit Colt en glissant sa main sur sa nuque. C'est mon rôle.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton frère, frémit Fireball.

\- Bien sûr que si… Toi et moi nous sommes seuls, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien nous empêcher d'être frère… de veiller l'un sur l'autre… de se soutenir quand on en besoin…

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Chut petit-frère… Quoi que tu dises ce sera faux… Je tiens à toi, tu sais ? … Je t'aime gamin.

Fireball frémit sans répondre tout de suite. Colt sentit une larme couler dans son cou… Il pleurait… Alors, doucement, il referma ses bras autours de lui et le berça avec affection.

\- Ne pleurs pas, ce n'est que la vérité tu sais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Colt… Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de savoir que je suis comme ton frère…

\- Je sais… Rien n'est pire que de se sentir seul et quoi qu'il se passe nous seront deux, petit frère. Alors, ne pleurs pas, cela ne va qu'accroître ton épuisement et rendors-toi… Je reste là…


End file.
